Tekla
|Base ID = }} Tekla is a Nord maid to the thane, and former Jarl of Falkreath, Dengeir of Stuhn. Background Although Tekla faithfully performs her duties, her master constantly berates her and is distrustful of her, saying that she passes word along to his Imperial-sympathizing nephew, Jarl Siddgeir. Interactions Liberate Falkreath Hold After taking the Stormcloaks side during the Civil War and liberating Falkreath Hold, through the "Rescue from Fort Neugrad" quest, Dengeir is reinstated as Jarl of Falkreath and Tekla is appointed as the new Steward. Dialogue Steward "From maid to Steward, I can hardly believe it. I hope I'm up to the task." :How does a maid become a Steward? "Comes down to trust, I expect. After Dengeir gave up his seat to his nephew, he didn't trust anyone. Everywhere he looks, he sees assassins, spies an' plots against him. I'm the only one he confides in. So, when he was made Jarl again, he didn't wait a moment to name me his Steward. He said I was the only choice." :You sound nervous about being the new Steward. "I should think so! I'm well used to taking care of a house and the folk living in it. Taking care of the entire hold is another matter entirely. It would be a big enough job without the war on and the dragons about. I just hope I can do right by the good folk who are looking to us to see to their needs." "May your time in Falkreath be pleasant." Conversations Filthy Hall Dengeir: "Tekla. The Hall is filthy. See to your cleaning." Tekla: "Yes sir." Doing a fine job Thadgeir: "Don't let my brother get to you, Tekla. You're doing a fine job around here." Tekla: "Thank you sir." War never changes Tekla: "Narri, do you think the war will ever end?" Narri: "I think the war is just an excuse. If it does end there will be a new reason and a new place." Tekla: "But what about the banning of Talos worship? Isn't that worth fighting about?" Narri: "I don't know about you, , but all my prayers are silent and who I pray to is still my own to decide." In Dead Man's Drink Valga: "Tekla! It's good to see you, girl. How's Dengeir treating you?" Tekla: "As he should I suppose." Valga: "Hmmm, well don't take what you don't have to." Lod: "Ah Tekla, you're a pretty little mouse." Tekla: "Leave me alone, Lod." Lod: "Alright, but if you ever want to leave that old curmudgeon I've got plenty for you to do at Gentle Repose." Quotes *''"Try not to judge Falkreath too harshly, visitor - the war has been hard on us."'' *''"I'm sorry, I should really go now."'' *''"Don't judge Dengeir too harshly. He is old, but he means well."'' Trivia *Apparently, Tekla is courting Solaf, although no mention of such is made through in-game dialogue. When the Command Console or Creation Kit is used to examine Tekla's relation towards other characters, it is revealed that Solaf and Tekla are courting. *The same method will also reveal that Tekla is friends with Zaria, Thadgeir and Valga, while being on poor terms with Solaf's brother Bolund, Siddgeir and Dengeir. Narri is surprisingly listed as being her sibling, although no mention of this is made through the in-game dialogue. Appearances * de:Tekla es:Tekla pl:Tekla ru:Текла uk:Текла Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters